New strain of Bacillus, APM-1 (deposited under ATCC Accession No. PTA-4838), has been known as an active ingredient of compositions for controlling plant diseases and disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1. Also, ethaboxam, tolclofos-methyl, metalaxyl, fludioxonil, as well as a carboxamide compound represented by the formula (1) (hereinafter referred to “the carboxamide compound (1)”):
were known as an active ingredient of compositions for controlling plant diseases and disclosed, for example, in Non-Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2. There is need for a material which is still more effective for controlling plant diseases.